


I See You Shiver

by ktj



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: Дженсен развлекается на вечеринке в честь Хэллоуина.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 6





	I See You Shiver

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I See You Shiver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282587) by [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux). 



Предел Дженсена – четыре шота текилы.  
  
Он об этом знает, его мама знает, даже его бедная, бедная собака в курсе. И Джейсон знает. Сложность заключается в следующем: _выпив_ эти четыре стопки, Дженсен забывает о своей предельной дозе.  
  
Шесть шотов, и мир – это громкое размытое пятно красок и голосов да Парад Монстров. Между зубами у Дженсена была зажата долька лимона, а в уголке рта – соль, которую он все время норовил слизнуть.  
  
Причиной, по которой у Дженсена имелся лимит в четыре стопки текилы, было то, что к пятой он становился ужасно возбужденным.  
  
– Тор! – крикнул он в толпу, но его голос и близко не перекрывал уровень шума. В своих убийственных черных туфлях на платформе Дженсен был довольно высок, а к этому времени на его чулках-сеточках появилось несколько стрелок. Кроваво-красная помада на губах размазалась и стерлась, а накладные ресницы держались на одном честном слове. Жуткий развратный черный корсет сжимал талию настолько туго, что Дженсен почти не дышал всю чертову ночь.  
  
Изображать Фрэнка Эн Фертера – это тебе не шуточки.  
  
Дженсен поднялся на цыпочки, возвышаясь над большей частью толпы, в поисках длинноволосого блондина – Джейсона в парике викинга, который тот заказал онлайн и надел с таким искренним благоговением, что это как-то смущало.  
  
Нужно было найти Джейсона и валить отсюда, иначе он рисковал нарваться на компанию парней, одетых как спортсмены из семидесятых, и оказаться с оттопыренной задницей в их приятном обществе в одной из спален наверху.  
  
Дженсену вовсе не хотелось практически точного повторения прошлогодней вечеринки.  
  
– Тор!  
  
– Сладенький трансвестииит! – зомби проводил Дженсена жадным взглядом, но тот лишь задел его плечом и прошел мимо, даже не удостоив вниманием. Его лапали, свистели вслед и тискали всю ночь, и Дженсену это порядком надоело. Никто не виноват, что его соблазнительная тугая попка просто шикарно выглядит в черных трусиках.  
  
Таким уж его мама родила.  
  
 _Наконец_ он увидел друга возле полупустой барной стойки, разговаривающего с парой незнакомых парней, и с удвоенной силой стал протискиваться к нему сквозь разгоряченную толпу, разодетую в фантастические костюмы.  
  
– Господи, ты что, научился становиться невидимым? Я искал тебя повсюду, – Дженсен обнял Джейсона за талию, встав между ним и двумя парнями, которые резко замолчали, широко раскрыв глаза. Дженсен ухмыльнулся, а маленький эксгибиционист в нем норовил шокировать их еще больше.  
  
– Я скучал по тебе, детка. Мне нужен мой большой и сильный мужчина, который не позволит всем этим извращенцам всю ночь хватать меня за задницу.  
  
Откинувшись назад, он оперся о стойку и обвил шею Джейсона руками. Весь мир двоился и покачивался, но всё это не имело значения. Ведь ему совсем не нужно было вставать на цыпочки, чтобы прижаться плотнее и лизнуть губы Джейсона, зарывшись покрытыми красным лаком пальцами в его густые белые искусственные волосы.  
  
Дженсен ожидал, что Джейсон сразу оттолкнет его и, смеясь, наорет, напоминая о правиле четырех шотов. Поэтому был шокирован, когда сильные руки обвили его спину, пробежавшись длинными пальцами по шнуровке корсета, дразня обнаженную кожу, а юркий теплый язык скользнул в гостеприимный рот.  
  
Дженсен отшатнулся, дыхание у него перехватило, а глаза широко распахнулись, когда он попытался сфокусироваться на лице Джейсона.  
  
– Черт подери, – тихо пробормотал голос, руки сжали талию Дженсена, а кончики пальцев скользнули по пояснице к краю его крошечных трусиков. Лоб Джейсона прижался ко лбу Дженсена, чей кудрявый черный парик сполз, когда поцелуй прервался. – Я наблюдал за тобой весь вечер.  
  
Слова метались в возбужденном, сфокусированном на чужом члене разуме Дженсена (о Боже, этот монстр, прямо сейчас горячо и тесно прижимался к его животу), и чудесным образом _самое важное_ не пришло ему на ум раньше.  
  
– Ты не Джейсон, – пробормотал Дженсен в губы незнакомого парня и выгнулся, чтобы его оттопыренная задница, на которую жадно пялились друзья здоровяка, казалась еще более симпатичной. Дженсен крепче прижался животом к его члену и недвусмысленно застонал, когда руки парня скользнули вниз и крепко сжали его упругий зад в ничего не скрывающих дорогих трусиках.  
  
– Джаред, – назвался парень. – Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что Джейсон не твой бойфренд.  
  
Колени Дженсена подгибались, и он практически обнимал Джареда, пытаясь удержаться на ногах. Он отрицательно покачал головой, чувствуя, как вьющиеся волосы щекочут его обнаженные плечи, и ахнул, когда Джаред, утробно рыкнув, снова жадно впился в его губы. Дженсен цеплялся за него, широко открывая рот и позволяя прислонить себя к стене, у которой, он искренне надеялся, его оттрахает этот восхитительный хищник на глазах у изумленной публики, не знающей, кому из них больше завидовать.  
  
Будет _намного_ интересней, чем в прошлый Хэллоуин.


End file.
